


He takes care of me

by Carter514



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Freckles, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter514/pseuds/Carter514
Summary: Apocalypse Loner Jean stumbles upon the one and only Marco bodt who happens to be a medic, Jean can’t bring himself to kill the adorable freckled man and brings him along protecting him, when jean gets injured Marco bandages him up even tho Jean gets embarrassed. This was such a cute and awesome prompt to work with.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	He takes care of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinfulPancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulPancake/gifts).




End file.
